Venator
A group of ruthless, brutal mage hunters, the Venator are feared and respected throughout Ulyssa. They are known for their employment of underhanded and brutal methods, such as throwing suspected mages into water to test for magic. They use special artifacts known as Arcane Tocsins that are created in Ulyssa, as well as other quasi-Arcane substances. It's highly controversial whether or not these things count as magic, though the Venator continue to use them. Most know, when the Venator are involved, sticking your nose in could make you disappear. History The Venator was founded eight years after the fall of the Vincerus line in Ulyssa. During this time there was chaos as several regional and military factions vied for the emperor's throne. However one Praetor, Lanaeus Messienus, rallied a popular force under a populist banner which would come to be known as the Venator. Charging several rivals with association with the Arcane and communion with Mur, his forces assassinated these figures and instilled fear into opponents. Within two years, he assumed the throne as the new emperor of Ulyssa and achieved some semblance of order. The Venator continued to exist under the pay of the Emperor. Gradually, their role transformed over time from a disorganized mob of fighters to a more covert group of secret operatives, investigators, assassins, and torturers. While neutralizing any and all Arcane threats has remained the priority of the organization, they have kept and obtained new duties as well which fit their expertise. For instance, assassination and ensuring loyalty remain as integral to their duties as they did at their formation. They are tasked to crises as they come, including the investigations around the Tyberian line which ended their rule in Perusius. A more recent development is tangential offshoots of the Venator arising in the regions of Ulyssa, not centralized around the Emperor. Some members, as well, have grown bolder with their power and resources to coerce gold from villainous or fair parties and become killers for coin. Purpose Regardless of deviations in the present day, the Venator share the underlying belief that the Arcane is a danger to Ulyssa and thus take measures to root out those who practice magic or attempt to interact with it. Besides eliminating these threats and others, they conduct a significant amount of research in shadier areas, such as poisons and on the Gifted themselves. Their arguments against magic are supported by a body of documented evidence and Ulyssian superstitions alike: * Many of Ulyssa's greatest disasters, including the end of the Vincerus line, can be attributed to the Arcane, and many of Ulyssa's greatest enemies from within its borders-- legends, tales, and accounts alike-- were either Gifted or practiced users of magic. * The view of the Arcane as a curse carried through the bloodline due to weakening one's strength, making Gifted individuals more difficult to conceive, and creating addiction in casters. * The Arcane creates greater instability in the world, and the use of the Arcane has the potential to unleash terrible calamities on Aevonhold regardless of its wielder's responsibility. Its association with the planes and the Arcane Rifts arising in Volvar are perfect examples. * Each use of the Arcane feeds beings, like Mur and his children, who will bring destruction to this plane. Light magic is used in this context, and many would cite that there is something more sinister behind this widely worshiped beacon. Tactics The Venator are known for their discreetness. They have a wide array of contacts and have perfected the art of investigation, allowing them often to find their marks. Its members possess special artifacts called Arcane Tocsins which allow them to detect whether or not one is Gifted. They employ several tactics against those who use magic. Their preferred strategies are speed and close-quarters combat so that their opponent cannot cast at all. They are also heavy users of alchemy who employ a number of potions to augment their abilities and attack opponents. Overall, their greatest weapon is the fear they instill. This fear inebriates their opponents and prevents many from snooping into their business of asking questions. Category:Factions